A Quest to Remember
by LuthienMinyatur
Summary: What would you do if you found out you werent in your own world nor were you yourself for that matter and it was all because of a silly game and a stupid ring that has no power but to disguise you from who you really are. LGOC


Hi! Well since your reading this I assume you found my story. Well I just wanted to ask you to give it a try PLZ it might start off a bit bad but it doesn't continue like this, I swear. I can't really say much except maybe that I hope you enjoy the story!  
  
Prologue  
  
I don't really know what happened to me one minute I was searching through my attic and had found a velvet box which contained a beautiful Gold ring. It was so beautiful so I tried it on; it seemed to fit on perfectly. The next minute I was feeling dizzy, now, my first thoughts were that I must have drunk a little too much bubbly, you know champagne. But I changed my mind remembering that I only drank one sip then put it down cus it was absolutely horrid. I never really like to drink but I mean it was a celebration, it's not everyday you turn the big 2, 0 is it? Anyway I was feeling dizzy right? So you know I kind of flopped to the floor, well that was the biggest understatement I have made today. Let's just say it was not very graceful and that I had knocked a few things over, ok not a few but a lot. There see I'm honest. Right, sorry, back to the story. so I was on the floor of my attic unconscious, or so I thought, I did think it was a bit strange to have the feeling of wet grass under me, after all how many attics do you know that sprout grass? The fresh air was so intoxicating I just couldn't help but breathe in deeply. And there I was breathing in fresh air and lying on wet grass in my attic, or at least that's what I thought. Right so I finally opened my eyes, literally and metaphorically.  
  
There was a fresh light coming from the top of the trees, it appeared I was on the outskirts of a forest. Odd I never remembered a forest in my attic. Something told me I wasn't in my attic anymore, well that was the biggest realisation I had come across. I tried to stand only to find my stupid legs buckle. Stupid things, but with my second attempt it worked and I was standing up woopie. I looked around more closely at the forest which had a few spider webs here and there. Didn't look so pleasant anymore when you had a closer inspection. I found it a bit odd that I could feel the air rushing in my face and then descending to my back. I lifted my hands and felt a hood on my head; surprising me as it did I felt my face, which I might add felt smoother and softer, wow I suppose all those cosmetics worked. My hands explored my nose and with a small yelp of realisation I found it wasn't my own but it was smaller and thinner and less pointier than my own. What is happening to me! I looked down at the way I was dressed and I was honestly gob smacked didn't have a clue what to call it, I was dressed in a choke a Greenish tunic a brown belt and eew brown odd trousers and horrid black boots! Weird, weird, weird! and oh yeah Weird! I began to look at my hands inspecting the slander fingers and smooth skin and wait there was the ring! I tried pulling it off but it wouldn't budge. I even tried biting it off and only received a bad tooth ach.  
  
I almost jumped out of my skin when I heard the air being pierced and a big thump to my left; I turned to see an arrow and a piece of paper sticking out of the tree. I went to take the paper; I opened it and started to read.  
  
Welcome Traveller  
  
This is a game to test your intelligence, endurance As well as many other things, you have found one Of the rings of the elves, there are twelve rings all Together, three for the elves, three for the men, Three for the dwarfs and three for the Halflings. This adventure will contain things you mayor may Have not seen during your time on earth. Complete The Quest which is hinted to you and you may have The choice of returning home or staying in this realm Pay attention young one for each word that is spoken Or written may be a clue as to what you have to Accomplish. You will find that you are not your usual Self in this world you are what we make you to be, Although you will still keep your memory you have the Body of an elf, your usual appearance has been altered So that you are no stranger to those who walk this realm. Fear not adventurer for your Clues will soon follow but first we Have to lay down our rules, for every game has them and this is no exception. Our rules are as they are seen. 1. No words of where your true heritage comes from shall be revealed. 2. As you are of this realm you are required to use their language and way of speech These rules are simple and easy to understand, but there are consequences if these Rules are broken. For one there will be no return to your world you will be  
  
Forever trapped here if any rule is broken. If you do not complete your quest You are to have a second chance although it will take a while before Will be offered it. If you chose to remain in this realm then you must Remember there is no turning back, there will be no second choices offered. Also keep in mind that you are here as an elf, therefore as to not Reveal your true self you will find yourself able to speak their language, And you do hold some of their traits though not all of them. You also have been given an Elvish name. Of which you will be known as. Also you will have been given skills which you can improve by training.  
  
Now that is just weird, considering the weirdness of this day you would defiantly think I would fain right, well I wont lie because I was sure I was about to faint but hey I'm not as week as I seem. Ok I am, I fainted right there and then. Only to find myself awake in the same spot a few hours later or at least that's what I could assume as the sun was quickly rising and being brighter and all there was more light underneath the trees. I woke up and started pinching myself when I found the piece of paper still in the tree. What else could I do, Accept it? Yeah right, and I was an elf in a weird world, ok maybe I was but you know this wouldn't be happening if I hadn't put that ring on. But I took a deep breath and stood up again! Taking the arrow from the tree and threw it to the floor picking up the pieces of paper, which seemed smooth, probably because it was laminated and small, it almost looked like my driving licence. Weird! I read what it said  
  
Name: Luthien Minyatur Height: Five Foot Six Inches Weight: Seven and a half Stone Eye colour: Hazel Hair colour: Black Lip colour: Pale pink  
  
Too much detail, I mean exposing a woman's weight was murder, and ok who would care what colour my lips were. I read on  
  
Skin colour: Pale pink/ Pale peach Age: 1842  
  
SAY WHAT? Damn what type of cream do elves use I got to get me some of that, I mean not a single wrinkle! Jeez! On with the reading  
  
Heritage: Rivendell  
  
Weird I felt like I had heard that name before, how odd. Right well all that was there as well as a photo of what I looked like, dear lord this woman look nothing like me! Well I suppose she looked like Luthien who I guess is me; this is too confusing I'll leave it at that!  
  
I turned over and began to read.  
  
Skills Archery - * * * Sword - * * * Axe - Staff - Flail - Healing - * * * Min * * * * * Max  
  
Well I be damned I'm really not that bad!? And the last piece of paper was folded up neatly. I unfolded it putting the little card in a pocket. And read.  
  
Riddle: From Above your guide shall be a dove.  
  
Yeah. Like there's not gonna be a lot of birds around in a FOREST. 


End file.
